Le cadeau d'anniversaire du petit
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Ms-Figg. Petit os sur ces instants où tout change...


Note d'Ae : Voici, pour mon anniversaire, un OS pour l'anniversaire de Sev ^^'

(EDIT) merci à **Cricri** et _Claire Rogue_ pour la bêtaisation ^^

.

Le cadeau d'anniversaire du petit

.

Severus Snape, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, frotta ses yeux épuisés alors qu'il finissait de noter des devoirs. Les notes étaient déplorables, comme d'habitude.Il rassembla les parchemins et les plaça dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau, avant de redescendre dans ses cachots.

Horace Slughorn avait continué à être professeur de Potions après la mort d'Albus. Sept ans s'étaient écoulés et Slughorn pensait prendre sa retraite. A présent que Voldemort était mort, il n'avait plus grande envie d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Snape ne souhaitait que préparer les élèves à combattre les Mangemorts. Il était familier de leurs méthodes puisqu'il avait si longtemps été l'un d'entre eux. Malgré cela, Snape aurait retrouvé les Potions avec plaisir.

Le Maître des Potions avait été espion dans leurs rangs et servi loyalement Albus pendant des années. Il avait manqué de peu d'être tué quand Voldemort l'avait trahi lors de la bataille finale en lançant son familier, Nagini, contre lui. Elle l'avait mordu et il avait perdu une grande quantité de sang, seule une petite fiole de larmes de phénix l'avait sauvé de la mort.

Il avait été laissé pour mort, mais avait repris conscience suffisamment longtemps pour faire couler les larmes dans sa main pour les étaler sur sa gorge déchirée. Il était toujours assez affaibli quand Harry Potter était revenu, mais avait survécu et retrouvé sa vie solitaire à Poudlard.

Hermione Granger travaillait à présent comme Maîtresse des Sortilèges, remplaçant Flitwick à son départ à la retraite. Occasionnellement, ils parlaient de charmes et de potions, mais Snape n'aimait pas être près d'elle trop longtemps. Hermione avait l'habitude d'essayer de l'emmener en ville, juste pour l'éloigner de ses cachots.

« Tu ne t'amuses jamais, Severus » lui répétait-elle. « Tu n'es plus espion. Personne ne te surveille. Ce n'est pas sain de rester tant tout seul.

-C'est ce à quoi je suis habitué, et je ne veux plus en discuter » répondait-il. « Mon idée de l'amusement n'est pas la même que la vôtre. Je m' 'amuse' seul. Je préfère cela ainsi. »

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hermione de manière sociable datait d'une semaine. Ils avaient bu quelques Whiskey Pur Feu ensemble, dans son bureau, et Hermione y avait trouvé le courage de lui poser des questions sur sa vie amoureuse. Il avait explosé d'un désagréable rire acide.

« Je n'ai pas de vie amoureuse » avait-il répondu. « Je n'en ai jamais eu. »

Les sourcils d'Hermione s'étaient élevés.

« Jamais ? Severus… Es-tu… Es-tu puceau ? » avait-elle demandé, abasourdie.

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! Avoir des relations sexuelles n'est pas une question d'amour, Hermione. En tout cas, pas dans mon cas » lui avait-il aboyé.

« Dans ce cas… De quand date la dernière…

-Je ne répondrai PAS à cette question ! Tu as bu bien trop de Whiskey ! Dehors ! » avait-il sifflé.

« Merlin, je demandais juste » dit Hermione avait un petit hoquet, tout en partant. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé en privé depuis.

Alors que Snape se dirigeait vers le sombre couloir des cachots, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas été contre profiter un peu de sa compagnie. Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire, et, cette fois encore, il le passait seul. Habituellement, il s'en fichait, se rappela-t-il, mais un peu de compagnie aurait été appréciée, pour une fois. Mais, comme d'habitude, personne ne se souciait de son entrée dans sa quarante-huitième année.

Entrant dans son bureau, il s'avança jusqu'à la bibliothèque, en tira le livre qui ouvrait ses quartiers. Ses robes tourbillonnant, il s'avança dans l'ouverture… Et s'arrêta, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que… » gronda-t-il.

Installé au milieu de la pièce était un gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire à étages, bougies allumées incluses. Il était couvert de glaçage argenté et de décorations vertes –les couleurs de sa maison. C'était également un vrai gâteau : il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la crème au beurre qui envahissait la pièce.

Snape s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à lui pour lire le message net écrit en crème de sucre au-dessus.

'Joyeux 48e Anniversaire, Severus Snape !'

De petits cœurs verts l'entouraient.

Snape examina la gigantesque pâtisserie. Qui avait fait cela ? Il fit courir un doigt sur le glaçage, l'amena à son nez, cherchant à sentir une trace de poison. N'en trouvant aucun, il goutta. Hm. Excellent. Eh bien, il avait de quoi tenir quelques temps avec ce gâteau. Il était sur le point de lancer un Sectumsempra quand il s'ouvrit brusquement, envoyant des morceaux de gâteau en tous sens, et le faisant sursauter. Il pointa sa baguette sur ce qui venait d'en jaillir.

Hermione Granger.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête. Le gâteau était si énorme qu'il ne pouvait voir que ses épaules nues.

Attendez. Epaules nues ?

« Hermione, que fais-tu ? Es-tu à nouveau saoule? » lui demanda-t-il en baissant sa baguette.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

« Non, je ne suis pas saoule. Je suis ici pour t'aider à célébrer ton anniversaire ! Je suis sûre que tu croyais que j'avais oublié » précisa-t-elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu savais » répliqua-t-il en fixant ses épaules nues. « Que portes-tu ? Une robe sans bretelles ? »

Hermione lui offrit son sourire le plus taquin.

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis dans ma tenue spécial anniversaire pour l'occasion. Je te suggère de faire de même » insista-t-elle.

« Tu es saoule » dit Snape, en étant à présent persuadé. Elle était nue ? Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir bu. Comment aurait-elle osé faire une chose pareille sans cela ?

« Je n'ai pas bu. Je suis en chaleur. Et puisque tu as les organes nécessaires, je pensais que nous pourrions prendre les pixies par les cornes. Je peux te donner un 'cadeau' et tu peux me donner un orgasme. Ca me semble juste, pas toi ? »

Snape resta figé, les yeux papillonnant.

« Es-tu sérieuse ? » insista-t-il, avant de reculer alors qu'Hermione se hissait, faisant apparaître ses seins, puis son ventre, ses poils pubiens, suivis de ses jambes, alors qu'elle sortait du gâteau, complètement et intégralement nue. Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air sérieuse ? » répondit-elle, une question pour une question.

Les yeux sombres de Severus se déplacèrent lentement sur les courbes d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse ? Elle avait l'air… Délicieuse. Mais tout de même…

« Comment sais-tu que je suis… Que je suis facile ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Tous les hommes le sont » contra-t-elle avec un sourire, marchant lentement vers lui.

Snape recula et Hermione s'immobilisa.

« Oh, par tous les dieux, Severus ! Amuse-toi un peu, bordel ! Tu n'as pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis des années, j'en suis sûre, et ça commence à dater pour moi aussi. Nous sommes adultes et c'est ton anniversaire ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme » répliqua le Maître des Potions.

Hermione se contenta de le fixer, puis écarta les bras d'exaspération.

« J'aurais dû le savoir » dit-elle, traversant la pièce jusqu'à son cabinet de liqueurs pour se verser un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu. Les yeux de Snape étincelèrent alors qu'il regardait ses fesses se frotter l'une contre l'autre et gigoter comme une invitation, à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'assit ensuite dans un des deux fauteuils devant la cheminée.

« L'assise de mon fauteuil va avoir une odeur douteuse » siffla-t-il, s'avançant jusqu'à la jeune femme pour baisser les yeux sur elle.

« Eh bien, peu importe, puisque ça ne t'intéresse pas » lui aboya Hermione en retour, prenant une gorgée de son verre. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis assise ici totalement nue et que tu ne vas rien faire du tout ! » grommela-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas vrai, Snape était en train de faire quelque chose.

Avoir une érection.

Mais tout de même, il n'allait pas abandonner tout le pouvoir à Hermione. Elle s'était introduite dans ses appartements, avait jailli d'un gâteau et réclamé du sexe sous prétexte d'être son cadeau d'anniversaire et il était juste supposé… Le faire ? Vraiment ? Mordre à l'hameçon ?

Pas que Snape ne soit pas intéressé. Il l'était tout particulièrement. Il était juste dans sa nature de lancer des oppositions, même s'il s'agissait d'un joli popotin. Faire passer un mauvais moment aux gens était pour lui comme respirer, un automatisme.

« Fais-tu une habitude de t'offrir à des hommes que tu connais à peine ? » lui demanda Snape.

Hermione faillit s'en étouffer avec son Whiskey Pur Feu. Elle releva son regard étincelant sur lui, la lumière du feu illuminant son corps. Ce que Snape ne perdit pas.

« De quoi parles-tu Severus? Je te connais depuis des années. Tout d'abord, j'étais ton élève pendant presque sept ans, et maintenant je suis ta collègue depuis quatre. Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour pouvoir considérer que je te connais ?

-Tu as été en ma présence, Hermione, mais tu ne me connais pas réellement… Et si j'étais… Si j'étais un sadique ? Une personne qui aimerait te marquer ? Ou des jeux saignants ? Si j'aimais uriner sur toi? Tu ne dois pas offrir ton corps à un homme dont tu n'as aucune idée des perversions ! »

Les deux sourcils d'Hermione manquèrent de disparaître dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu veux me pisser dessus, Severus ?

-Non, petite idiote. Je ne faisais que développer mon opinion…

-Bon, tu veux me sauter ou pas? » relança-t-elle pour éviter le blanc. « Dans le cas contraire, prête-moi une robe que je puisse partir. Honnêtement. Je viens essayer de te faire passer un joyeux anniversaire et c'est tout ce que je récolte. C'est dramatique. »

Sauter ? Severus Snape ne sautait pas. Dans les rares occasions où il avait des relations sexuelles, il baisait, dur et long. Les garçons sautaient. Et de son point de vue, Hermione n'avait aucune idée du 'dramatique' dans lequel elle serait s'il la baisait effectivement. Mais elle allait bientôt le découvrir.

« Bien » répliqua Snape, commençant à déboutonner ses robes. « J'accepte mon 'cadeau' avec plaisir.

-Enfin » lâcha Hermione en le regardant, heureuse de ne pas en être réduite à passer une autre nuit à se masturber. Les jouets, c'était sympa, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un homme de chair et de sang. Elle espérait réellement que Snape était suffisamment en manque de sexe pour faire une bonne prestation.

Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Ms-Figg :Joyeux anniversaire, Severus ! Et un grand merci à ma bêta, astopperindeath. Merci, ma chérie.

.

Note de _Claire Rogue_: Aë, je pensais qu'il était de toi ce petit OS… Mais franchement, tu devrais faire une suite, c'est légèrement frustrant comme fin, hein! Et je crois pas que je vais être la seule à le penser! Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fautes, j'espère les avoir toutes repérées. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé le gâteau et puis la surprise à l'intérieur ;)

PS: Je peux pas avoir un p'tite part de gâteau?! … Non? Quoi?... Il y en a plus?

.

Ae : Ben clairement, le gâteau est dispersé dans la pièce. Libre à toi de ramasser XD

Et ouais, cet OS est frustrant ^^

Désolée ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Les notes étaient déplorables, comme d'habitude.**(commentaire perso : ça me rappelle étrangement une situation) **Ae : Courage ^^

Il rassembla les parchemins et les plaça dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau, avant de redescendre dans ses cachots._ (Coquine xD)_

.

« Jamais ? Severus… Es-tu… Es-tu puceau ? » avait-elle demandé, abasourdie._ (de suite les grands mots!^^)_

.

« Dans ce cas… De quand date la dernière…_(héhé quand je disais qu'elle était coquine!)_

.

Mais, comme d'habitude, personne ne se souciait de son entrée dans sa quarante-huitième année._(ça c'est pas très gentil, mais Severus peut compter sur moi!)_

.

Il était couvert de glaçage argenté et de décorations vertes –les couleurs de sa maison. _(bien vu!)_ C'était également un vrai gâteau : il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la crème au beurre qui envahissait la pièce._ (pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours des bonnes choses à manger dans les OS d'Aë et rien à manger autour de moi? C'est un complot ou quoi :p)_

.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête. Le gâteau était si énorme qu'il ne pouvait voir que ses épaules nues._ (mmmm… ça devient intéressant! Et je parle pas que du gâteau xD) _Ae : Ah bon ? XD

Attendez. Epaules nues ?_ (oui, oui!)_

.

Les yeux sombres de Severus se déplacèrent lentement sur les courbes d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse ? Elle avait l'air… Délicieuse. Mais tout de même…_(c'est quoi ces scrupules à deux mornilles?)_

.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis assise ici totalement nue et que tu ne vas rien faire du tout ! » grommela-t-elle._ (moi aussi, là, je comprends pas!)_

.

-Bon, tu veux me sauter ou pas? » relança-t-elle pour éviter le blanc. _(ça au moins c'est direct^^)_


End file.
